Where'd You Go?
by Shinshutsu Mitsukai91593
Summary: Kagome is possessed by a mysterious cat demon, but when the cat reveals it self, Kagome's mind is locked away and the cat sets its eyes on Inuyasha to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's Shinshutsu Mitsukai! This is my first story on this board, and one of my first ever stories, so go easy on me in the reviews. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but it would be wonderful if I did, and Rumiko Takahashi is amazing. End of story.

(Story is edited by Suigin Mitsukai)

-----------

**Where Did You Go?**

**Chapter One**

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha… help me!" Kagome whispered as loud as her voice would allow. She laid in pain under Inuyasha's tree, she tried so hard to yell but her voice was not strong enough. She waited for him to come. Her eye lids grew heavy and she could only hear the faint sound of painful screams in agony.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out. "Kagome, no!" Inuyasha came running to her, kneeling down beside her. He held her in his arms as a father holds his child. He hung over her, his eyes overflowing with the disgusting tears he hated so much. He brought her to his chest as a tear drop fell from his cheek onto Kagome's fair skin, sliding down her cheek.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Kagome, I love you and it took me this long to realize it, but now it's too late…," Kagome started gasping for air, like her throat was constricting and her heart beating slower and slower. He watched her in horror as she slowly died, knowing that he was unable to do a thing to reverse her sad fate. Kagome inhaled one more time, her eyes growing wide, then shut on their own accord, her breath faded as her life slipped out of grasp.

Kagome's arm fell limp, her head tilting back, her pale throat tinted red and purple as if someone took her neck violently and strangled her. Inuyasha's heart wrenched as he set her lifeless and chilled body on the ground beside him, resting his aching head against the hard bark of the tree, thinking of what the idiot he was for not telling Kagome how he felt earlier, and how he could have prevented her death.

He closed his eyes to dry his tears, then fell into an overwhelming state of well-needed sleep.

------------

Inuyasha dizzily sat up and tried to grasp the reality of the night before. He looked over to where he laid Kagome and saw in disbelief that she was no longer there.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been?" yelled a familiar feminine voice.

"Sango I-…Kagome-…she-…dead," Inuyasha said while letting out a big sigh of skepticism.

"What are you talking about? Kagome is perfectly fine, I saw her this morning running to the Bone Eaters Well." Sango said in uncertainty

"What I'm perfectly fine!" Inuyasha hollered back.

"Well anyway Kagome is waiting for you at the well." Sango replied flatly as she was about to turn away.

Inuyasha sprinted robustly to the Bone Eaters Well to find Kagome sitting and waiting tolerantly for him. His thoughts were swirling around his mind, as it appeared to be Kagome's spirit waiting for him by the well.

She sat on the side of the well, waving at him. "Inuyasha over here!" she stood up, taking a few steps forward.

"Kagome, where were you last night?!" Inuyasha ran up to her and took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. She stared at him dumbfound.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Kagome furrowed her brows. "I was at home last night. I came looking for you this morning."

Inuyasha let go of her shoulders and took some steps back, averting his gaze away from her. "It must have been a dream," he breathed out.

"Well, if it wasn't a dream, then how the hell am I here?" Kagome put her hands on her hips glaring at him as if she would kill him.

Inuyasha raised one brow, staring at her like she was an alien. "Wow, Kagome, don't freak out," he put his hands in his sleeves and started to walk in the direction of Kaede's hut.

"Excuse me?" Kagome snapped, tightening her fists by her sides and stomping her foot.

"Relax, Kagome. I'm just a little paranoid at the moment, okay?" Inuyasha turned from her, his back facing Kagome.

"Okay, _fine._" Kagome crossed her arms and started walking to the tree. She went in the woods, muttering filthy words to herself. Inuyasha watched her walk off, staring at her back, completely in shock at her behavior. '_Must be that "time-of-the-month" thing she told me to watch out for…_' He sighed. "Women and their crazy antics…,"

----------

Inuyasha was sitting in Kaede's hut talking to Sango about his "dream"

"I'm telling you Sango she died, Kagome died. I was there I held her in my arms for Christ sake." Inuyasha tried to explain to her.

"Inuyasha have you been getting enough sleep? You also could have been hallucinating." Sango suggested.

"I didn't hallucinate and yes I have been getting enough sleep, but the weird thing is Kagome has been acting uncanny. I mean she can't control her temper and when I'm around her she isn't nice or calm she-…she's just acting different." Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha I don't know, but the only logical explanation is that you dreamt it all." Sango argued.

"But that still doesn't explain her temper or random mood swings." Inuyasha muttered, then let out a big sigh and walked up out of the hut. As he was walking Inuyasha gazed into the distance. _'Maybe it was a dream but that still doesn't explain her awkward behavior.'_ Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha then suddenly said, "HEY!"

"Holy crap Kagome, don't do that." Inuyasha said with a fluttering voice, turning around quickly to face her.

"Do what? Did I scare you?" asked Kagome, a playful smirk stretching across her face.

"No, you didn't scare me. What are you doing out here still anyway? I thought you went inside with Sango and Kirara." Inuyasha said trying to change the subject.

"Well I just needed time to walk around and recuperate my thoughts I guess." Kagome replied.

Sango came out of the bushes with Kirara in her arms, setting her down. Kagome turned around to face Sango to say something but Kirara interrupted with a sudden growling noise at her. Kagome leaned down to pet her, but Kirara attempted to bite at her hand, so Kagome flew back as if she knew that was going to happen.

She quickly got on her hands and knees and started to hiss at Kirara, her growing finger nails clawing into the dirt. Sango picked Kirara up and petted her head, ordering the feline to stop and telling her it was alright, all the while staring at Kagome in disbelief. Kagome's hair was fanned out behind her, like hackles would on a dog, her teeth growing to look like tiny fangs.

Inuyasha glanced over at Sango and gave her a look as if he was saying, "Do you believe me now?" Sango nodded ever so slightly as she was gently petting Kirara. Kagome arose gently from the ground on to two feet once again and toddled over to Inuyasha and plunked onto the ground next to him. Inuyasha starred at Kagome for a long while before she noticed him overlooking her from head to toe. "Stop staring at me Inuyasha It is bugging the crap out of me!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha

"I-…well-…it's kind of hard not to stare after an incident like that just happened." Inuyasha shouted back at her.

"That incident wasn't anything I just got startled by Kirara I did not notice her." Kagome said as she was trying to explain to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what ever Kagome." Inuyasha said in a very sarcastic tone. As the sun started to fall Inuyasha though it was rather strange to be in the middle of the woods and not see or hear any living creatures besides Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and himself. There was no sign of birds, deer or little rodents. Inuyasha only heard the quiet rustling noises of the wind blowing through leaves and branches of the tall trees that overlooked miles and miles of land.

As Kagome, Sango, and Kirara fell asleep Inuyasha decided to stay awake and watch over them to make sure that nothing unexpected happens. Inuyasha tilted his head back and rested for a few seconds before he realized something in the distance, a shadow of some sort moving closer ever so slightly. Quickly it would duck behind a tree and hide for a moment or two before it would move again.

Inuyasha waited a little longer before killing it to see what it really looked like. In that same moment the shimmering moon light came down and hit the creature directly in the face so he could see every little detail.

Inuyasha saw what appeared to be a little girl with furrowed skin on her hands and face. She had long stringy dark grey hair and silver eyes that reflected the lighting. Her kimono was torn and ripped; the designs of flowers were faded and discolored.

The sad little girl staggered forward toward Inuyasha and looked disgustingly over to Kagome then picked up the small glass bottle that held the sacred jewel shards with a withered and wrinkled hand and started to walk away. Inuyasha jumped up with a powerful leap, but just at that moment Kagome's eyes shot open. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow that were lying next to her in a pile.

Kagome put the arrow in the bow and pulled the string back as far as it could possibly go. Her fingers let go of the arrow one at a time, the arrow shot forward as Kagome yelled "drop those jewel shards demon!" the arrow fly right passed the girl and hit a tree instead.

Inuyasha came running up from behind Kagome with his tetsaiga in hand. Sango lifted up her head not knowing what was going on. Inuyasha slashed the girl with his sword and obliterated her. The demons body had dissolved in to small pieces then blew off into the wind.

The bottle of sacred jewel shards had fallen onto the ground then rolled to Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up the bottle and brought it over to Kagome and pushed it into her hands. "you better watch out for these and next time don't miss the demon when you shoot. Oh yeah one more thing we are on a mission to try and find the Sacred Jewel shards not have them taken by some half-wit demon like that one." Inuyasha said in a rampage of frustration.

"I am aware of what out mission is, and I was caught of guard and tired so don't go and say that I missed that demon on purpose." Kagome screamed back at Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, Kagome stop yelling at each other ok? It's annoying and rather stupid. Kagome yes you missed and Inuyasha you got the shards back so we are all ok the demon is gone and we won so SHUT UP!" Sango snapped.

Inuyasha trudged off into the woods and scaled up into a big oak tree and fell asleep while thinking of how annoying Kagome has been getting. Sango lied down on the ground and fell asleep again. Kagome's eyes grew heavy and she started thinking,_ 'I will do it I will finally do it I will kill Inuyasha.'_

------------

This was my first story and I hope you like it so please be nice and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where'd You Go?**

A beautifully written story by Shinshutsu Mitsukai91593, continued by her friend, in hopes to repair her damage.

----

**Chapter Two **

----

_RECAP: __Inuyasha trudged off into the woods and scaled up into a big oak tree and fell asleep while thinking of how annoying Kagome has been getting. Sango lied down on the ground and fell asleep again. Kagome's eyes grew heavy and she started thinking,_'I will do it I will finally do it I will kill Inuyasha.'

----

The next morning, Kagome woke with the light from the annoyingly bright sun blasting out her eyelids. She moaned, rolling onto her back. She growled quietly to herself, realizing she forgot to get into her sleeping bag last night. Scratching at the ground, she sat up and got onto her knees, leaning forward with her arms extended, her growing fingernails digging nicking the earth.

Sango turned her head to find her friend, stretching like a cat. Her eyes grew wide. "Kagome! What are you doing?" she ordered out, kneeling next to her and pulling Kagome off the ground by her arm. She snarled at her. Sango released her hold, stepping back a few paces.

"A new stretch I got from my _cat, _Sango. Don't touch me again," Kagome snapped, dusting off her skirt and shirt, giving Sango a nasty glare while walking past her.

In the tree above, Inuyasha watched her in horror and shock. What was going on with Kagome?! She was acting strangely like a neko, and she was more in a pissy mood then anytime before! He had to do something. Quick, before the Kagome he used to know erased from his mind.

_'Stupid humans these days,'_ The neko demon clicked her tongue in Kagome's mind. _'Quite funny, actually. Don't you think, dearest?' _

((Whatever you say…)) Kagome's undead self spoke, her monotone voice shaking the neko's being.

_'You're sooo… boring, darling. Lighten up a bit, enjoy this last time on earth while you can, even though your already dead… ugh. You reek…,' _The cat stripped of her clothes and strode into the water of the river, the cool skin cascading along the paper-white skin.

((I _am_ human, afterall)).

'_Sure, sure,' _

---

This was meant to be brief, since I am in my old-friends account when I'm not supposed to be. The chapter I posted last night (or whatever time your in) was an act of not thinking. So please, brush it off.

Story owned by Shinshutsu Mitsukai.


End file.
